


For Him

by Tongblood



Category: James "Smoke" Porter Navigation and Actions, Mark "Mute" Chandar - Fandom, Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter - Fandom, i'm losser, r6s - Fandom, sorry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongblood/pseuds/Tongblood
Summary: ooc是我，我是ooc。关于最后只是送人回去结果被表白的故事





	For Him

英防组  
本文描写奇葩居多，个人思想yy严重。  
如果雷了请见谅，反正我是写我喜欢的。  
凌晨起床后的奇怪产物，出现奇怪场面如果不适请马上退出。

詹姆斯紧闭双眼，薄嘴唇不再像平常那说出令人微笑的调侃，但它却微微上扬，凑上去吻住了马克的嘴。  
詹姆斯自认知道马克的企图，马克这样正和他意，他伸出手穿过手臂中间，环住马克的躯体。任由马克去触摸自己能摸到的部位。  
衣服下的肉体真的可以说是直接摸上去那真的是一点赘肉都没有了。但马克还不想在这里搞什么亲密游戏，因为他们明天还要演习。  
他只是想让詹姆斯睡觉！

“闹够了。”  
“马克，你那样子就和个小怨妇一样”

马克一句话都不想说。  
之前他只是陪着詹姆斯和别人拼酒，最后还被萧美莲喝成了个和廖子郎那看透世间红尘一样的瘫在吧台凳子上的烂泥，只是烂泥在廖子郎是靠在凳子上，詹姆斯是睡在桌子上，现在是要马克扶着他走回去。 廖子郎最后是被萧美莲带走了，那时候的被架着走的廖子郎还在操着自己粤语说着什么。自己就在被喝了酒本吵死个人的詹姆斯给吵到自己的脑子被他搅和成了一团浆糊。 回去后他忍受着詹姆斯喋喋不休的屁话时刻，帮他打开了门，本以为送回宿舍这个家伙不会继续骚扰自己的思考：其实马克压根就不喜欢喝酒，一点也不。他跟着詹姆斯过来只是怕他出糗回不了宿舍而已。 结果回去不久还被詹姆斯拉住，说自己要吐了。  
没办法，正带去厕所。就被詹姆斯给抱住了。

“你不是要去厕所吗？”马克正推开詹姆斯，结果回应他的便是来自詹姆斯那沾满酒气的吻，马克不是性冷淡，只是觉得干扰器比这个更有意思而已。他虽然说交过女朋友，可是他认为浪费时间，那个女孩子觉得他过于读不懂空气就分了手，此后他再也没找过。  
“够了。”马克用手试图推开他，詹姆斯虽然比马克矮了将近十二厘米，但力气比马克自己想象中的要大不少。这不，没推开就算了，詹姆斯更加抱着不放了，嘴唇还开始像个小狗舔主人一样亲吻马克那略微雀斑的脸庞，亲的那一边都是酒味。  
马克感觉詹姆斯愈发无理取闹，他用力推开詹姆斯，可詹姆斯又抱回来，还亲的更猛了。马克抱起詹姆斯往他床上狠狠的按住。为了不受伤还护着詹姆斯的后脑勺。“马克，你就说你喜欢我好不好？”  
马克脑子当机了几秒。  
接着头也不回的正要走，但当他开门想出去的时候，他突然回想起之前自己被廖子郎劝酒，詹姆斯一次次帮他挡住。  
如果没了詹姆斯，他估计会醉成什么样都不敢想。他回头看了一眼詹姆斯：“这家伙烂醉的和个不倒翁一样，就等着马克过来抱抱他。没办法了，于是马克关上了门，走过去扶起他。  
“走。”

被带去厕所后的詹姆斯找到最近的马桶，对着那马桶里一顿猛吐。马克拍拍他的背好不让他难受。不过看这样子…这是把今天的晚饭吐了个精光了。等詹姆斯吐完后，他扶着詹姆斯去水龙头那用清水给他洗了把脸，顺便给他把乱糟糟的头发给网上弄几下。  
在过程中的詹姆斯洗完脸后看见了马克的脸：上面的棕色雀斑在脸上都感觉青涩不少，只是脸上的黑眼圈和现在看自己的半闭眼任他看起来和个被压榨的程序员一样。  
“马克，你看起来很累。”  
“……”詹姆斯的手臂环上马克的脖颈，马克真的很累，任由詹姆斯去触摸他的脸庞，只要不是故意闹腾打扰视线就行。  
“马克”  
好不容易把他搞干净了，马克把龙头给关上，詹姆斯总算是没有说话了，可是马克看见他闭着眼睛，嘴角上扬。  
“詹姆——”

这就是之前发生的全部过程。  
实在的，对于马克来说如果对一个男人有了兴趣那真的是十有八成脑子有包了。如果自己真的对男人有了兴趣，那岂不是很丢人？虽然马克并不乐于研究生理知识，但基本的常识是知道的，但有的时候，生活永远是无法预测的。  
他不是那种特别在意别人身材的人，但对于马克来说，听说过自己的搭档是军队的一位拳击手，身材肯定很强壮【包括他的腰部】，但真的上手了，那是另一回事了  
他真的只想睡觉！  
可下体莫名硬了起来，他老感觉有什么东西在挑起什么，他试图推开詹姆斯，可是詹姆斯那满是酒的嘴已经撬开了他的牙冠开始吸他的舌头。  
他感觉这次是没法结束了，下体被詹姆斯恶意的挑逗起来了不说，人家还不松嘴。可这怎么办，要求救吗？不然麦克老爷子知道了岂不是把詹姆斯屁股踢爆？  
接着他不小心捏到了詹姆斯的屁股

“马克，你那么想要吗？”詹姆斯感觉到屁股被捏，不舍了松了嘴。“詹姆斯，明天…演习。”马克试图推开，可是詹姆斯没有松手。  
“别走…算我求你，你个混小子。”

马克还是送他回去了  
但现在他已经被詹姆斯扑倒在床上床上了，还开始啃舔自己的脖颈了。他思考了下之前跌跌撞撞抱着詹姆斯回他宿舍，最后任詹姆斯环住他的腰，与他拥吻，如果詹姆斯脱了，估计他会被詹姆斯把自己手指去自己后面那隐秘，还欲求不满的地方，那这感觉…  
不过他忍住了，可是詹姆斯没忍住，他把胸口的两个点送进马克的嘴里，嘴唇触碰到那个软软的红点马克心想他彻底完了，这还算了，詹姆斯还把腿掐他的腰。两腿中间时不时的蹭刮他裤子底下的生殖器。  
那地方硬了。  
马克真的是有苦说不出，哑巴吃黄莲。现在那紧闭着嘴唇抵制在那诱惑他去啃的红点，詹姆斯脸庞通红，平常马克看见他和别的队友打趣，笑得贱兮兮的，和廖子朗笑起来有的一拼。不过廖子朗认真的时候还是可以的，詹姆斯就喜欢说很多没必要的话，还打趣说要不要割胡子。  
这不是重点。  
重点是他红着脸，笑嘻嘻用自己的乳首去勾着自己，顺手还开始用自己的臀蹭他的生殖器“哇，马克。你下面好烫，要不要脱裤子散会热？”马克脸也开始涨红，接着毫不犹豫的掰开詹姆斯的腿把他扑倒在床上。“詹姆斯，闹够了！”气急败坏的马克对着他吼道：“你压根就没有发酒疯！那你现在在这里勾引我是为了什么？？”  
詹姆斯还在那笑，他环上了马克的肩膀在他耳旁呼吸，还蹭他。这次马克是真的死心了，死心要詹姆斯休息，而且自己下面硬的发疼。“现在的男人到底怎么了…”他自言自语道，先把詹姆斯的裤子脱下来，这才发现詹姆斯帐篷都起来了。“……詹姆斯，你是基佬吗？”他的手不小心碰了下詹姆斯挺立的生殖器，结果这东西随着詹姆斯抖动还晃了下。  
“我的马克，你才知道我喜欢你吗？”马克一脸懵逼的很，他压根不知道詹姆斯对他做了啥表示，不过他想了想，估计是因为他不怎么在意细节。因此他从来没有知道詹姆斯对他的“特殊照顾”是什么，而詹姆斯已经开始脱他裤子了。  
“马克，你就躺床上吧。”

马克躺在詹姆斯的床上，被脱掉的裤子已经被詹姆斯脱到了大腿三分之一处，他面无表情的看着  
自己的战友詹姆斯在舔他的生殖器，而他自己的已经在外头晃很久了。但他丝毫不在意…  
詹姆斯用那带着水汽，活脱脱一个小狗委屈的表情看着马克，而马克不为所动，他知道詹姆斯一点也不可怜，他是个可以把自己打入医院的家伙。  
而这个家伙现在开始舔自己的生殖器，而且他还开始吞了一部分了。  
嘴唇里填满了他的口腔，马克能清晰感觉到喉咙的皮肤开始发紧，而詹姆斯又把它们吐出一部分，接着继续吞进去。他的舌头还在自己生殖器上打转，马克坐起来，只是出于无聊便去摸他的脸，他含着自己生殖器打样子差点要马克破防，活脱脱一个恶作剧操作。而且还没得分寸，并且还在马克面前故意放慢吞吐速度，马克感觉他慢条斯理吞吐彻底忍不住，气的直接把他的头按了进去，还加快了速度。  
只听见痛苦的呜咽声，马克这才放了手，那时候马克是有念想射出来，把詹姆斯的嘴里弄得到处是他的白色粘稠物，那样子可以要他恼火一阵，但现在还不是时候，接着他掐了一把自己。而这时候詹姆斯是看出了马克到意图一样，他放手了。  
马克心想这结束了吧，可是他抬头就看见詹姆斯在自己面前脱掉了自己的底裤，生殖器彻底是解放了，马克心想这下完了，搞不好接着会被詹姆斯给捅了。  
现在他闭着眼睛，不得不像个死鱼一样躺着，还有自己立起的生殖器还在那等着被安抚，不过没想到的事情发生了：马克没感觉屁股后面有股不舒服的触感，倒是前面被紧致的软肉给触碰到了。  
马克又抬头看见，詹姆斯背对着自己。屁股中间还塞的是自己的老二！他能感觉前段正在被詹姆斯的软肉给慢慢吞掉，那里面的触感，真的要马克脑子都给烧掉。  
“————”  
马克听不见他在什么，只是把手放在他的胯上慢慢顶进去，随着深度的深浅，颤抖的身体还有慢慢高昂的呻吟搞得马克话都不敢说一句，因为这感觉真的太刺激。面前的詹姆斯现在已经没法说出一句理智的话，力气都全部去用自己的屁眼去吞吐着马克的硬挺。  
马克正在找回理智。  
“放开我…詹姆斯。”马克起身想阻止詹姆斯刺激自己的欲望，可是把手从腰部放在双臂边的时候，詹姆斯停下了。“马克，你谈过恋爱吗？”她喘着气说道。  
“嗯。”马克放了上去。“……”他思考了一阵，边凑到詹姆斯的耳朵里问道：“不过吹了，之后我再也没找过”他想把詹姆斯抱起来，不过詹姆斯里面一紧，马克退不出去  
“……我似乎知道了什么。”马克只是抱住了他。  
“你只是觉得我们是搭档吗？马克”詹姆斯的脸凑上了马克。“从我们刚划分到一起，这种东西早就不单纯是这个想法。”  
“我知道。”  
马克这时候才明白了，现在的詹姆斯没说屁话，他清楚詹姆斯喜欢自己。但是他没在意，估计是内心从那一次失恋，便永远和干扰器在一起了。就算是詹姆斯开始对自己的不待见，到慢慢接受，最后还帮他挡酒，给他带一杯咖啡，或者是演习受伤后詹姆斯都会来看他。  
但他的心还在下雨。  
他抱紧了詹姆斯，脸凑近了一些，闭上眼睛，或许是作为长时间自己对他冷漠的补偿，他或许想，如果詹姆斯只是想搞个一夜情也无所谓了，反正自己都快和干扰器结婚了。  
而詹姆斯只是吻上了马克，他什么也没有说。而马克也只是抱着他，而硬挺一直贴合在里面。

马克还是太温柔了。  
他最后还是没有亲自去顶詹姆斯，后来的一系列过程全部是詹姆斯自己完成的，而马克就这么在床上看着他而已，等到詹姆斯发泄完自己对马克那掺杂着厌恶和爱的欲望。他被马克给抱着去洗了澡，睡觉的时候，他躺在詹姆斯怀里睡着了，特别像一个孩子抱着自己的破旧娃娃一样。  
詹姆斯那时候只是感觉到有一块大热体在上面而已。  
第二天的时候，马克端来了饭和热水【估计是廖子朗和他说喝热水对醒酒有点好处。】，而马克只是安静的看着他，还穿好了制服。詹姆斯的衣服已经整整齐齐的叠在的旁边。

詹姆斯穿好了衣服，马克正要走，詹姆斯喊住了他。  
【该不会是要来一拳吧。】马克心想这次演习会破相，他走过去弯了下腰。詹姆斯笑出了声，抱住了他。

那时候马克感觉自己心里的雨下小了点。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实最开始就是写沙雕。  
> 不过最后写了丧文…………这不是我的本意！果然我写了安静组后我就再也没法扭转了aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
